The Invitation
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: Seigaku Tennis Team was invited for a three-day holiday vacation. They went to Osaka to enjoy. Everyone should be enjoying themselves but it seemed Ryoma transparently wasn't. Find out why...


**Hi! This is another one-shot of RyoSaku story. I hope you like this… thank you**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri or the song from Pokemon that sang by Vitamin C. a flat -zero.**

**I dedicate this one-shot to DearestELFriend for answering my challenge to my TeniMyu Challenge and for giving my the info about Ryoma's new birthday album (do you know where can I download the songs? I only have few, I love his 'still' single tee hee hee.) This is for you. I hope you like this. ^_^**

* * *

**The Invitation**

* * *

_'Vacation_**  
**_Need a little sun to break up all the frustration _**  
**_And turn it into love _**  
**_Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we__gonna do _**  
**_Because today, it's up to you_

_Vibrations _  
_Need to get me some and drive out all my complications_  
_And turn them into love _  
_Ain't nobody gonna tell us where we gonna be _  
_Because today, today it's you and me_

_Vacation's where I wanna be_  
_Party on the beach where the fun is free_  
_We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate_  
_'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation...' _

_~Vitamin C - Vacation~_

* * *

"We got an invitation guys?"

The regulars looked at each other trying to absorb what their coach said as they were being called for that afternoon meeting.

"I-invitation? To where?" Momo asked their coach.

Sumire looked at them and then to the girls outside the fence. She told the girls to come inside so that they could hear what she was about to say, "This is an invitation for a three-day holiday trip to Osaka in courtesy of Shitenhouji."

Their eyes widened and created different reactions.

"Really, we will go to Osaka, sensei." Eiji asked this time.

Sumire nodded and looked at the girls, "The regulars, including some freshmen are invited too, Sakuno and Tomoka, you two are personally invited by Shitenhouji's captain to come too."

The girls were shocked and Sakuno was the one to react, "W-why are we invited, Obaa-chan?"

Sumire just shrugged, "Maybe you're a good cook or something. I heard that their youngest member tasted your onigiri. And Tomoka will be there to help you."

Sakuno blushed when she remembered the Osakan boy who tasted her already ruined onigiri. _I-is he… for real?_

Meanwhile, she was being watched by a certain tennis prodigy not far from them. _Why is she blushing like that?_ _It's not like everybody can't cook onigiri. _Okay, scratched that, he didn't know how to cook but the way she blushed and probably thinking someone made him somewhat disturbing. He looked down to avoid any attention from anyone.

But he was too late for that. Except for Sumire, Tezuka, Kaidoh, Oishi, Kawamura and the trio, everyone snickered behind his back and thinking that the upcoming vacation was really exciting.

Sumire clapped her hands three times and announced, "The invitation for Osaka will be one week for now. So use the remaining days to practice and enjoy at the end of the week."

"HAI!" Everyone agreed and continued with their daily routine.

* * *

**One Week Later:**

"WELCOME OSAKA BEACH!" Eiji screamed from the top of his lungs making everyone sweat drop.

Oishi went to him and tapped his shoulder, "Eiji stop making a scene here, we're not in Seigaku if you don't know."

"But Oishi… we rarely go to a place like this, so let's enjoy this vacation," He said grabbing him to his shoulder and continued, "just have fun like me."

Oishi just sweat dropped on his doubles partner's comment, "Mataku…"

Shitenhouji was already there. The place was somewhat private and it seemed that a relative of Shiraishi owned the place to they could get a private access and the reason why they could stay there for three days and two nights. The bible of Shitenhouji approached the tennis captain of Seigaku and bowed a little;

"Thank you for accepting our invitation Tezuka-san."

Tezuka bowed a little two, "It's nothing. We would like to have a little fun in your courtesy after all."

"I guess it's too unusual to hear such words from you." He looked back at him.

Tezuka just put his glasses further, "not really."

Shiraishi looked at the large amount of water, "Well, you may enjoy your stay here for three days."

Sumire came with the two girls and the trio carrying necessary belongings. Sumire spoke first;

"Ahh, is that Shiraishi from Shitenhouji? Thank you for inviting us here, young man."

He bowed at the Seigaku's tennis coach, "it's nothing, I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Sakuno! Look this place is really awesome. Good thing that we can go here too." Tomoka said eyeing the water in front of them.

Sakuno just sweat dropped on her comment. She dropped their belongings and started to search the area.

"Don't get too far or you'll get lost." Sumire warned them.

"Hai!"

Shiraishi looked at the retreating girls. Oshitari and Chitose walked towards the hut joining them. Oshitari talked first, "I guess it's good to spend the vacation with girls for a while."

Shiraishi looked at Oshitari, "but not with them… I guess someone will definitely look out for them at least to the braided one," he said and then looked at Sumire, "am I right, sensei?"

Sumire just smiled on his words and simply said, "I guess so."

They made an orbital search and spotted everyone except for one. Chitose noticed him so he asked, "Shiraishi, where's Kin-chan?"

**xxx**

"Wait, Tomoka-chan!" Sakuno panted a little, "Slow down please, I can't keep up with you." They had been running and walking for a while now. It seemed that her best friend never walked up in the beach for long.

Tomoka looked back at her and put her hand to her waist, "Come on Sakuno, you are tired already but we just started exploring the area."

"Mou, you know I don't have the stamina like players have."

"She's right, don't force her."

They looked at the last person who spoke. They wore different reactions; Tomoka was delighted while Sakuno blushed.

"Ryoma-sama!" She exclaimed and inserted her arm to his, "So maybe you can spend time with us now. Sakuno here won't be able to walk any further."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow as he tried to get away from her grip. He was holding his can of ponta so he couldn't touch the girl with the other. He then looked at the other girl who was blushing in front of them. He never intended to go to this place but he had the urge that he _needed_ to go for an unknown reason.

"Onigiri-chan!"

Yap and this was maybe the reason.

Sakuno flinched when someone talked behind them. She screamed when a boy jumped on her.

"Hey!" Ryoma reacted as he freed himself from Tomoka's grip and looked at the clinging boy. His eyes widened when he recognized the boy and called out to him;

"Ah, Koshimae! You're here too. Let's play later, ne?" He grinned wide as he looked at him. He was still hugging the girl from the back.

Sakuno on the other hand blushed all over as she recognized the voice, "k-K-Kin-chan! U-ummm… I-"

Seeing what Kintarou was doing to her. He quickly let go and apologized, "gomen, gomen. I am just happy to see you."

She looked at him and nodded, "h-hai… i-it's nice to see you again."

Ryoma and Tomoka just looked at them. No words came out but suspicious stare were given to the both of them. Tomoka felt something interesting while Ryoma glared at the Osakan boy.

"Hey, what about I tour you around the place?" Kintarou suddenly asked her.

"E-eh? But I'm with-"

"It's okay, she can come with us." He said cutting her in the middle but before he could grab her hand, someone took it and dragged her away from the area.

"Hey, where are you taking her, Koshimae?" Kintarou stomped his feet on the ground.

"R-ryoma-kun…" Sakuno was blushing. _H-he's holding my hand. W-what should I do? _"W-where are we going?"

"Back to the hut." He simply replied not even looking at her. _Darn! Why am I even doing this?_ He thought really hard. Somewhere in his mind knew but he was just too stubborn to admit it. He let the things flow for a while as he took her back to the hut. He looked at the five pairs of eyes who were staring at him. He let go of her hand and closed his eyes;

"He is with Osakada now." He said and continued drinking his ponta.

They looked at each other and then smirked except for Tezuka who looked away.

"Ecstacy." Shiraishi whispered as he looked at the two freshmen in front of them. _This is going to be interesting. _

Sumire called the attention of her granddaughter, "Sakuno help me prepare the food. I know that someone likes your cooking," she then looked at the other two freshmen in the shore and shouted, "Tomoka, you help too."

"Hai!" both girls nodded and helped her grandmother.

Ryoma shrugged as he walked away. It was troublesome for him but he needed to do something to keep her away from a certain someone. The thing, how was he going to do it without being caught by his senpais? Knowing them, he knew that they wouldn't leave him to no end. On what he just did a while ago was quite open for them. _Che… really troublesome._

* * *

**Later on:**

The girls decided to go to a hot spring which was just a part of the beach. It was technically modern that they had something like that especially if dark welcomed the sky.

"I guess Kin-chan will bug you on this vacation, Sa-chan." Tomoka said resting her head on the tiles.

Sakuno blushed and looked down, "I-I am afraid so…"

"On what Ryoma-sama did earlier was new to me, it felt like he was jealous of Kintarou." Tomoka squealed.

"T-tomoka-chan, l-lower your voice… W-what if someone hears you?" Sakuno stuttered trying to calm her best friend down, "I-I think that's not the case. H-he's just worried about me, that's all."

"Hah, worried you say? Why was he worried about you then? Kin-chan was just trying to be hospitable you know?"

"Y-yeah… but…" she couldn't reason out. That hit her too. Why was he worried of her if Kin-chan was just trying to be hospitable? She blushed on the impossible thought. She dug her head in the hot water and tried to murmur something.

"What? I can't hear you." Tomoka leaned closer to her.

"I said… there's no way that it's going to happen." She said lifting her head once again.

Tomoka just shook her head and felt sorry for her best friend. But she also felt excited that something good might happen on this vacation that they were in.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

They played next day. They played Tag of war, watermelon splitting, beach volleyball and even tennis. Seigaku Vs. Shitenhouji but Seigaku was always the winner probably of tough luck. Ryoma never lost a single game well except for beach volleyball. He needed to learn the game for Kintarou seemed to be good at it.

And he wouldn't let him surpass to anything. Not a single chance.

Lunch time arrived and just what Kintarou requested, she cooked onigiri for everyone. Everyone settled on the large and long table that was enough for the two teams to occupy. Oishi and Eiji were at the corner, followed by Inui and Kawamura who was seating next to Tezuka and Fuji, then Kaidoh with Momoshiro and at the other corner were Ryoma with Horio and the other two. Sumire sat next to Oishi and Eiji.

From the other side of the table, Konjiki and Hitoji were acting lovey–dovey in front of the Seigaku doubles who were trying to ignore them, next was Koishikiwa, Ishida and Oshitari were next to them and then sat Zaizen with Chitose, Shiraishi sat next and since there were still a vacant he asked the girls to seat next to him which they obliged. Tomoka sat next to Shiraishi while Sakuno sat next to her. Osamu Watanabe, Shitenhouji's coach and advisor sat next to Sumire. They were about to dig in when somebody shouted;

"Ah! How dare you eat without me!"

They looked behind them only to see the youngest Osakan boy ran towards them.

"Mataku Kin-chan, where have you been?" Shiraishi asked the energetic boy.

Kintarou just grinned at him. He looked for a certain person and when spotted he simply walked over to the person and sat there.

"Na,na Onigiri-chan, can I seat here?" Kintarou said as he leaned over to her.

"A-ano… K-kin-chan, y-you are sitting already." Sakuno sweat dropped as she held her hands in front of him.

Kintarou just looked at himself and then smiled once again, "right, silly me," he chuckled and then he remembered something, "Oh, I almost forgot," He yanked something to his pants and showed it to her, "This is for you." With that he put something to her neck.

Sakuno was a bit shocked. She looked at her neck; it was a necklace that made of seashells. It seemed that the boy took his time just to make it for her. She blushed and nodded, "T-thank you, K-kin-chan."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a certain pair of amber eyes was staring at them furiously. Right at that very moment, he wanted to _kill_ someone now. To control his temper, he grabbed a fork to his left and dug it on the wood table.

_The nerve._

**Thud!**

_How dare you talk to her like that?_

"Igh…"

**Thud!**

_Do you have a death wish before I end your life?_

"W-ai-"

**Thud!**

_You won't see the sunset later, baka._

"Igh!"

**THUD! **

"AHHHH!"

Everyone looked at the person who screamed. The boy with four years of tennis experience was making a funny reaction to his face.

"What's happening to you Horio?" Sumire asked the boy.

"E-echizen-"

"Hn."

"Stop-"

"What?"

"STOP PINNING YOUR DARN FORK INTO MY HAND!"

Ryoma suddenly looked at the table only to see Horio's hand was brutally damaged by his fork. He quickly took out the fork and put it away from him, "ah, Gomen."

Horio grabbed the swollen hand and blew it hard, "Geez, what is happening to you?"

Ryoma just looked away. Everyone wore funny laughs and the others were wearing teases and smirks on their faces. Sakuno laughed as well. They ate lunch after the small show.

**xxx**

They rested a little before the others decided to go to the beach. The other regulars were on their swimming suit already and currently enjoying the cold water around. Sakuno was sitting on the hut while watching them play.

"They are so funny to watch with." She giggled as she watched them.

"Sa-chan! Come on, let's change already." Tomoka called out to her.

Sakuno looked up to her and said, "O-okay!"

* * *

**Later on:**

"What are you still waiting for, Sakuno, let's go!" Tomoka was ready to play in the water and was waiting for her outside the dressing room.

Sakuno blushed as she looked at her reflection on the mirror. When Tomoka called her again she replied, "Y-you can go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

Tomoka didn't reply for a while but decided to say her words, "Okay, I'll wait for you in the water then."

With that she was left alone in the dresser room. Her suit was somewhat daring. She was wearing a one-piece swimsuit courtesy of Tomoka. Her swimsuit was backless although she was wearing a skirt underneath it, her long and slender legs were so visible. Her slowly developing curves were actually forming to her swimsuit. _W-what to do? T-this is so… daring._

"I-I can't go outside like this!" She complained as she turned around but as she did that, she saw Ryoma standing outside the dresser, staring at her with eyes widened. She blushed because of that and she turned around once again, "R-ryoma-kun… A-ano-"

"Gomen…"

She was frozen on her location. Ryoma was apologizing at her. She then felt him walking towards her, she felt nervous as she could feel her presence behind him. She closed her eyes. _W-what is he trying to do? _Her thought was answered when a cloth was suddenly placed on her shoulder. She looked at it and recognized his jersey.

"Wear that… if you feel awkward about 'that' thing." He said looking away from her and then walked away completely from her.

Sakuno looked at his retreating back and bowed, "A-rigatou."

* * *

**In the water:**

Everyone was playing in the water now even the coaches of both teams. Even the very stoic Tezuka played a little, just dipping his feet in the water and then went back to the hut.

"Saa… that's not a way to enjoy, Tezuka." Fuji looked at him.

Shiraishi looked at the Seigaku tennis captain too, "Hmmm, he could enjoy just like that… ecstacy."

Fuji looked at him, "You wouldn't let him hear you say that."

The bible of shitenhouji just shrugged.

Later on, Kintarou joined the game in the water as well… They played for a while both teams mixed together but when he got tired he looked for Sakuno and spotted her sitting on the nearest side of the shore. He smiled and called her;

"Onigiri-chan!"

Sakuno looked at him and waved a little. She saw him walking towards her and sat beside her.

"What are you doing here? Why are you not enjoying yourself?"

Sakuno smiled at him and replied, "I-ie, its okay. I am just contented watching you guys around."

Kintarou thought really hard when he suddenly realized something. He quickly grabbed both of her hands making the girl flinch and forced her to stand up, "let's go to the water."

"E-eh!" Sakuno panicked a little, "K-kin-chan, A-ano- I-I can't swim!"

"Heh! Who said you would swim?" He said still dragging her from the sand, "I can't swim either, let's just play." He brought her to the lowest part of the water and started splashing the girl with the liquid making the girl wet in the process.

Sakuno was shocked at first but slowly enjoying the feeling of the water. She smiled back at him as she started to splash some water at him as well. They giggled while playing in the water and soon, Tomoka, Eiji and Momo joined them.

**xxx**

He was watching them all the time. From where Kintarou approached the girl, pulling her out from there, bringing her into the water and played with her IN the water. He felt furious about it for some reason. He wanted to drown someone… he _really _wanted to do that. To control his temper, he grabbed something near him and thought that it was _him_. He gritted his teeth as he stared at them.

_How dare he disturb her?_

"hmmm…"

**Blop!**

_How dare he splash her with water and still my jacket on?_

"Echi-"

**Blop!**

_How dare you having fun with her?_

"Hmmm-"

**Blop!**

_You really want to die._

"…"

**BLOP!**

"Echizen! What are you doing to him?"

Echizen was cut from his _demonic _reverie when someone called his name. He looked at Oishi who was with Fuji on the other part of the water, looking all worried on his face, "what?" he simply asked.

"Look on what you are holding." Fuji said to him pointing his hand that was in the water.

"Huh," He looked down. He saw someone under his hand. The person's hand was flailing almost running out of energy. He looked at him as he recognized the person, "Horio."

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard him say his name like nothing was happening right now. He acted like normal as always. When they saw Horio's flailing hands almost dropped to his sides, Oishi shouted at him;

"ECHIZEN, YOU ARE DROWNING HIM!"

Upon hearing that, he automatically released his hand from his head, making Horio jerk upward catching for air while coughing. He walked backwards as he said his words, "Gomen."

"You're… crazy… Echizen," Horio said still trying to catch his breath and looked at him furiously, "w-what… the… heck do you… think you were… doing?"

Ryoma just looked away and retorted, "Che."

Everyone snickered. The two teams were definitely having fun seeing the three of them would make a good show for them. In their minds, it was good having that vacation once in a while.

* * *

**Nighttime:**

It was already night when they decided to rest but Sakuno couldn't sleep. She walked out their tent and sat on the cold sand once again. Seeing the place at night was pretty calming and nice. One that bothered her was Ryoma's unusual actions today. She put her chin onto her bended knees as she folded them and thought hard;

_He wouldn't be aware of my actions, would he? It's not like of him to act like that… especially to me. _She thought in her mind. She was occupied with thoughts that she didn't notice a figure was approaching her. The person covered her eyes from behind making her shock in the process. She was about to scream when the person talked;

"Guess who?"

She was stunned for seconds before uttering the person's name, "K-kin-chan?"

Then the person removed his hands from her eyes and sat beside her, "Geez, you guessed easily."

She looked at him and smiled afterwards, "It's easy to recognize your voice… Kin-chan."

"Really," he looked at her earning a nod from the girl, "Can't sleep?"

"Hai,"

"Aa… me too."

They both stared in the water for a while and neither of them talked. But Kintarou broke it after a few seconds and looked at her with a blush on his face.

"Na, Onigiri-chan!"

"H-hai…"

Kintarou blushed even more when he said his next words, "You know I really like you a lot."

"E-eh!" She blushed on his words. Kintarou had just confessed to her. She tried to look at him, "A-ano… K-kin-chan… I-"

She was being cut when Kintarou suddenly talked, "I like you because you are nice, who can cook Onigiri the best, making everyone happy and you can make friends that easily."

"A-ano-" she panicked when the boy held her hands and continued talking.

"We will stay friends forever, right?"

"E-eh?" She blinked on his words. Friends? He liked her as a friend? She had mistook his confession like that? Good thing that he made it clear for her. She smiled and nodded, "O-of course."

"Great! Na, na can I kiss you?"

Her panic rose again, "K-kin-chan!"

"Come on, just a kiss on the cheek," Kintarou pouted, "don't you want to give your friend a friendly kiss?"

"I-I do but-"

"Then let me kiss you."

She stared at him. The boy was blushing too. He was completely innocent that she couldn't say no to the boy. She slowly nodded while still blushing. Kintarou was delighted as he put his hand to her chin and showed her right cheek where he decided to kiss her.

**xxx**

"Why are you still up?"

Ryoma and Horio both said at the same time. They met in the hut grabbing for something, water for Horio and Ponta for Ryoma. They blinked twice as they replied at the same time as well;

"Can't sleep?"

Ryoma was about to say another words but Horio stopped him.

"Okay, okay, just go and stay away from me."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what will happen to me when I am next to you." Horio said walking backwards.

"Che." Ryoma closed his eyes as he walked away from a different reaction. It was just Horio's bad luck that it was always him that he could abuse whenever he was in rage. It was not actually his fault.

"E-eh? Who's that?"

He stopped from walking when Horio said something. He walked back at Horio's direction, stayed a couple of feet from him and looked at what he was pointing at. Having a sharp sight and slightly obvious than Horio's, he could recognize who the person no- the people were. It was clear to see them sitting on the sand. His eyes were furious now.

Why wouldn't he? _He _was holding _him_ to her chin. _He _was trying to kiss her. He gripped his hands to his sides. He won't let that happen.

Not ever.

In a swift motion, Ryoma grabbed Horio's collar and with full strength he swung the poor boy in 360 degrees around him and threw him at their direction. Kintarou who was oblivious about the attack wasn't prepared for that. Horio hit him in the face and fell down on the water. Knocked out.

"I told you to stay from me… stupid Echizen" Horio said in a dizzy manner before losing consciousness.

Sakuno was flabbergasted. She watched the two boys lying in the water. They were both unconscious. She covered her mouth due to shock and then looked at the person who was responsible to all of this;

"W-why did you do that, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma walked closer to her and he said what he was thinking right now, "He was trying to kiss you."

Sakuno blushed on his tactfulness, "h-he was just asking a kiss on the cheek."

"Even so, I still don't like it." He said still staring at her.

"R-ryoma-kun, you see Kin-chan j-just became my friend," She looked away, Ryoma's stare felt like melting her in that point, "I-I guess i-it's not that a bad idea."

Ryoma stared at her blushing face. An idea popped into his head suddenly. He leaned a little closer to her and smirked while saying his next words, "So you wouldn't mind if I do that to you then."

"E-eh?" She looked at him which was her wrong move. He captured her chin making her gaze at his eyes.

"You are my _friend_ after all." With that he crossed the distance between them and kissed her on the lips.

Her eyes widened as their lips collided. She felt that her heart skipped a beat. Ryoma was kissing her at that moment and it took seconds for him before he released her.

Ryoma still wearing the smirk on his face and said, "I'll be watching you from now on." With that he slowly left the place, still wearing the smirk on his face. He felt that he won a grand price, a better price than he could get from grand slam tournaments. He felt lighter and a bit overwhelmed for that reason. He could predict that sleep wouldn't be easy on him tonight but it was okay for him after all.

Sakuno who was stunned couldn't move from her sitting position. After all the things that happened today the last event was totally unexpected. That was her first kiss. And he was her first kiss. Not minding the two people beside her who were still unconscious, she slowly touched her lips that Ryoma just kissed. Then she realized something.

_B-but friends don't kiss on the lips. A-and I did say Kin-chan was going to kiss me on the cheek. W-why… here? _She thought but no matter how hard she thought she only concluded on that one thing and couldn't stop blushing from it. _M-mou! Ryoma-kun was being a teaser again._

That was just the dense Sakuno ended up with a conclusion. Poor Ryoma.

And thus the vacation came to an end the next day. Thanking the Shitenhouji friends and rivals and went home for another chapter of their lives.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Done! How was this one-shot? I hope you like it…**

**To: **** DearestELFriend, **

**I hoped that I met your expectations in this one-shot. I knew you preferred fluff, but I don't know if this is enough… well is it? I hope that you still like it… and thank you for always supporting my stories… You are one of the bestest readers ever… ^_^**

**~lovelots;**

**MitsukiJunko**


End file.
